


Of Personas and Soulmates

by pico_chulo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comment suggestions, F/F, F/M, M/M, no beta we die like men, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: A collection of standalone Soulmate AU prompts of random ships in the Persona series. Basically some writing practices!Each chapter is a standalone piece ~1k wordsCurrently taking prompts from the comments-accepting ship suggestions from each game [subject to approval]-accepting soulmate au ideas
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki
Kudos: 10





	Of Personas and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt AU: Soulmates can see colors from where their Soulmate had touched in the last 24 hours. When they touch their soulmate then they see in permanent color.

Akira hated going to Tokyo. Hated leaving everything he knew. At least until his first day of school. At the train station, he noticed a strange set of different footprints along the ground as he went to the school. It was different from the black and white. It was _colored._ Everything seemed brighter now. He had always hoped to meet his subway back home… not now when he was possibly in the worst year of his life. Still fate seemed to work in strange ways.

After the crazy castle experience with Akira’s new friend, Ryuji. Akira arrived at Shujin. He had missed the first part of the day, but that hardly bothered him. In the school he could see the footprints, they were leading into _his_ class. Akira struggled between being excited and being incomplete dread. Either way his heart was beating like crazy.

“Just don’t say anything inappropriate.” The teacher warned him. He didn’t mind her assumptions about him. He was more or less ready for what waited for him. With a deep breath he walked into the classroom. “Alright class we have a new student joining us today…”

Akira’s eyes followed the footprints to its source. The desk was in color. But the boy sitting there was in black and white. Well except for his clothes which he seemed to fidget with a lot. He stared at Akira wide-eyed and his gaze trailed back to where Akira had walked. It clicked for the both of them, who the other was. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?” The teacher snapped Akira out of his staring. Akira quickly nodded and glanced to the class, though his eyes went back to the boy. “I’m Akira Kurusu. It’s nice to meet you all.” As soon as he spoke this, the boy glanced down nervously. Akira frowned, realizing with the budding whispers that his reputation unfortunately proceeded him.

As the class continued, Akira caught at least part of the boy’s name from the teacher. _Mishima._ Akira quickly latched onto the name, hoping to learn more. Suddenly curious about him. Unable to stop the strange feelings starting to stir.

Akira’s curiosity would have to wait.

Fate had other plans.

After an unfortunate injury at the volleyball tournament, Akira hunted down Mishima to make sure that he was ok. “Hey Mishima-kun.” Akira called out to him as he approached the dark blue-haired boy.

“Oh hi… uh Suou-kun.” Mishima eased a little. Mishima avoided Akira’s gaze for a moment. Neither of them knew what to say. Before Akira could ask him about their soulbond, there nonexistent conversation was interrupted by Ryuji. 

The conversation devolved when Kamoshida showed up. Akira growing frustrated knowing what kind of person Kamoshida really was. Knowing what his soulmate was suffering through. Akira vowed to try talking again, though that was harder than expected. Despite being in the same classroom, Mishima was _very_ clearly avoiding Akira. Akira could understand to a degree, he was the new kid labelled as a criminal. God knows the kind of rumors that were spreading about him. Still, it hurt. It physically hurt him when Mishima would leave.

The next time they were forced to talk was during Shioh’s attempted suicide. Ryuji had hunted down Mishima for answers, Akira hurried after him. Worried for Mishima’s wellbeing and also needing answers as well. They needed to know the truth. The entire time Mishima wouldn’t look at Akira. Even when they ended up in front of Kamoshida himself, Mishima pretended Akira wasn’t there. Akira even tried to reach for Mishima as they left the teacher’s lounge. Mishima quickly moved before he could touch them. Knowing that once he did, he would have to face their link. Akira vowed to defeat Kamoshida, not just for Mishima, but for everyone else suffering as well.

The day after Kamoshida confessed.

Akira had been in nervous slump waiting for everything. Waiting for everything to settle. Waiting for Mishima to look towards him. Akira was done watching Mishima walk everyday, leaving color trails as he did so. He needed to talk to him. He needed to touch him. The urge had only grown stronger and Akira felt like he was about to burst if he had to wait another day.

Classes had ended and Akira stood up with a sigh. At least until he noticed a flash of color in the corner of his eyes. He blinked to see Mishima hurrying over to him. “Suou-kun, do you uh have a minute?” He asked.

The sound of his voice was music to Akira’s ears. He perked up, unable to hold back a small smile. “Of course. What is it?”

“Well it’s about… we’re…” Mishima went quiet as he suddenly went bashful. Akira’s eyes watching him, suddenly wondering what color Mishima’s hair was. The color of his eyes. Just one touch was all he needed.

“We’re soulmates. That’s what this about right?” Akira stated plainly. Mishima blinking in surprise.

“Yeah but you’re saying that here? Just like that?!”

“We _have_ been beating around the bush for a while. Don’t you think so?” Akira asked, noticing they were the only ones left in the class. Mishima also noticed this, just a little more at ease with the sense of privacy.

“Yeah I’m sorry about that…” Mishima apologized, looking away a little. “I’m sorry about everything. I did some horrible things to you. I spread false rumors about you and basically set you up for Kamoshida… even though you’re my soulmate.” He sighed.

“Hey, you couldn’t have known.” Akira tried to ease his worried expression.

“I know, but still I shouldn’t have done it anyway. No one deserves that.” Mishima looked up to him. “So sorry and thank you. I don’t know what I would do if you hadn’t showed up.”

“Let’s try not to think about it too hard, shall we?” Akira stepped a little closer to him. His eyes focused on Mishima, feeling a strange pull to him.

“Yeah you’re right. So we’re soulmates. What do we do now?” Mishima looked a little unsure of what to do next. “Do you want to handshake or—?”

Akira cut off Mishima with a kiss, his eyes closed. A spark shot through him and when he pulled away, he opened his eyes. The world was so much different than Akira had expected. Everything was so bright. But the first thing he focused on was Mishima’s eyes. A dark color almost grey. Curious and intelligent. Mishima seemed equally interested in how Akira looked.

“Your eyes are so beautiful. They’re so deep it’s like they’ll pulling me in.” Mishima muttered and leaned in.

Akira smirked. “Pff that’s a little dramatic isn’t it?”

“Not at all!” Mishima defended his observation. “It’s true!”

“Your eyes aren’t that bad either. But I think I’m more interested in your lips.”

“My lips?” Mishima asked a little confused. Akira nodded and then leaned in again. “O-Oh I see.” Mishima suddenly realized what Akira was getting at.

“Do you mind if I take a closer look?” He asked just a few inches away from him.

“I think I’d like that.” Mishima spoke shyly. His cheeks changed color; red. Akira’s eyes widened. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.


End file.
